The present disclosure relates generally to a fluid conduit arrangement, and more particularly, pertains to a fluid conduit arrangement employing a closed system to completely and conveniently evacuate a conduit or hose of any remaining fluid, such as liquid or gas, remaining therein.
In certain applications, such as where temperatures may cause viscosity changes (e.g. in fuel lines, hydrants, etc), it is desirable to provide a conduit arrangement which will evacuate a working fluid. In these cases, it is further desirable that the working fluid is forced by an accumulator pressurized system fluid (liquid or gas) back down a hose into a supply vessel or system. There is also a need to design a conduit arrangement for applications requiring evacuation of a line because of freezing, reactivity, safety, etc. For example, when supplying DEF (Diesel Exhaust Fluid) to a vehicle, the reservoir is heated, but the supply line is not and can freeze. In this case, when the supply source is disconnected from the conduit, it is desirable that the accumulator pressure forces the DEF fluid up and into an on-vehicle reservoir and out of the conduit. A similar scenario is desired for conduits that would transport hazardous or volatile liquids where there is a need to evacuate the transferred fluid from the transferred conduit after the transfer from a supply source to the apparatus using the fluid is complete.